1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information management device, a method of managing information, and a program.
2. Related Art
Among general information management devices, an information management device capable of generating a print log file in which actual printing processes of a printer are precisely reflected by performing a polling process for receiving MIB (management information base) information as a print job through a network at regular time intervals and prioritizing the MIB information for generating a print log file in a case where there are same items in the print log acquired from a client and the MIB information acquired from the printer has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2002-259103).
However, in the information management device disclosed in JP-A-2002-259103, although the MIB information including information on the print processing result can be received assuredly by receiving the MIB information through a network at regular time intervals, printers should be monitored all the time, and accordingly, there are problems that the processing load of the information management device is high and the load on the network is high.